With These Hands
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Heartfelt words of advice on love and marriage from an elderly couple make an unforgetable autumn day for Adam and Alissa. A sweet little feel good story that I hope makes you smile. one shot story.


All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All the original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

True love will endure all the ups and downs of life, but it takes some hard work. An elderly couple share their words of wisdom with Adam and Alissa as they talk about their life together.

**ooooooooo**

**With These Hands**

**ooooooooo**

The air was pleasantly cool and the skies were a bright shade of blue with only a wisp of a small white cloud floating in the autumn sky. Fall was in the air and the leaves were just starting to lose their battle to stay green as the night air was becoming cold enough to turn them a pale soft green. Soon they would become lovely shades of orange and yellow as the nights grew even colder, and they would eventually fall from the trees in defeat. It was the kind of day that made you smile and walk with a quicker pace because everything was fresh when you breathed in the crisp autumn air.

It was definitely the kind of day that Adam found invigorating as he threw some more hay into Sport's stall and came out of the barn whistling. He was in a jovial mood today and was smiling to himself as he saw Hop Sing loading the buckboard with some of his homemade Jam.

"How are you this fine day, Hop Sing?"

Adam continued to walk over to the buckboard and reached down and helped Hop Sing load another basket of jam into the buckboard. Hop Sing smiled as he pushed back some stray hair over his eyes. He had been working hard all morning and was happy for the help that the eldest Cartwright was giving him.

"Why oldest Cartwright son so happy this day?"

Adam grinned enthusiastically as he pushed the last basket to the front of the buckboard.

"Oh, Hop Sing, don't you ever just have one of those days that you feel all is right with the world and you just want everyone to know it? Just look as this beautiful Nevada sky and smell this cool fresh air. The Lord has given us another marvelous day to celebrate living here on the Ponderosa!"

Hop Sing just smiled knowingly and shook his head in agreement as he turned and went in the side door to the kitchen.

Adam decided he felt so invigorated that he would take out some energy on chopping wood and headed for the woodpile by the side of the house. He rolled up his sleeves and exposed his well-toned muscles as he bent down and grabbed the axe that was leaning idly up against the house. He had already made quick work of several logs when Ben came over and leaned up against the side of the house as he watched his eldest son work.

A slow easy grin came to Ben's lips as he softly chuckled, "I can't remember the last time I saw you chop wood with so much enthusiasm, son. Except maybe after a tanning when you had been given extra chores!"

Adam grinned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned to his waist and trickles of sweat were rolling down his muscular stomach as he put another log on the chopping block, easily swinging his ax through the air making it split in two with one powerful swing.

"Well, pa, you did tend to give a kid a little incentive after one of your fatherly tannings!"

Ben chuckled again. "Maybe so, son, maybe so. So why are you chopping wood with so much gusto this time?"

"No reason really. It is just such a marvelous day and I knew it needed done, so why not? I love the autumn weather. It always seems to give me a little extra boost of energy. Not sure why…maybe it is because I know that the snow is just around the corner, and I will be house bound for some of the winter."

Adam reached down and grabbed another log and placed it on the chopping block.

"Anyway, it is Saturday and I wasn't needed out on the ranch today, so I will take out all this energy on chopping wood. It may not happen again soon, pa, so you better take advantage of it now."

Adam winked and swung the ax through the air with an easy ease that came from many years of practice.

"Well, beings you are so energetic this fine day, how about delivering the jam that Hop Sing made to some of our neighbors? I especially want you to stop and check in on the Bensons. They are getting up in years now, and James still thinks of himself as a young man. He does way too much for a man in his eighties, but there is no way he will slow down yet. So if you could check in on him and Rachel with the excuse of the jam, then you could see if they need anything."

"Sure thing, pa. I have wanted to introduce Alissa to the Bensons for a long time now, but just haven't found the time. They are such admirable people and have really been the best of neighbors to us for as long as I can remember."

"Yes, you were just a boy when we first moved here, and Rachel and James took care of you many times when I had to go away."

Ben came over and patted Adam's back. "Very well, son…then I will count on you to do this for me later today."

Ben turned and walked back into the house smiling, thinking how blessed he was to have such fine sons. Quickly finishing his task at hand, Adam eventually went in to find Alissa to tell her of their plans for the day.

oooooooooooo

James Benson was sitting by the milking cow singing a silly little song as he milked away. He probably sounded strange to anyone who came by, but he knew that it soothed old Gwendolyn while she was being milked. His wife Rachel slowly walked over and patted his shoulder while she spoke.

"You about done there, sweetie? I need some milk for my biscuits."

James frowned as he turned and looked at his wife. "Now Rae, you and I both know that you ain't gonna hurry Gwendolyn when she don't want you to. So you might as well go back into the kitchen and I will bring it when she is done!"

"Now don't you go and get in a tizzy with me, you old goat. I know how stubborn old Gwendolyn can be when she is a mind to. Why do you think I named her after one of your old girlfriends? But I was hoping she might have hurried this time."

James looked up at his wife as he said smiling, "Sorry, sweetheart, if I sounded a bit harsh. This old cow just brings out the worst in me sometimes. Will ya forgive me?"

"Don't I always," Rachel replied, as she smiled lovingly and patted him on his gray head.

Suddenly, the sound of loud squawking broke the calmness in the air as a chicken came quickly running by with an old rooster chasing after it!

Rachel shook her apron at the old rooster as she scolded it, "Milford, you stop that this instant! I'm gonna put you in a pot one of these days if you don't behave!"

Rachel just shook her head and looked down at her husband.

"I don't know why you named him Milford. That's a silly name for a rooster!"

James laughed as he looked at the rooster as it came running back by him.

"I named him that because he reminds me of your old boyfriend…always chasing the ladies! Besides, you named the cow…so I named the rooster!"

Rachel just smiled as she placed her wrinkled hand to her eyes and looked over at the gate.

"Why then, I think we may have some company, Jamie boy! And here I look like such a mess to receive guests."

James stood up and placed his arm around his wife as he whispered in her ear, "You look as beautiful as the day we met, my little Rae."

"Oh, get along with you… you silver tongue devil. You always did have such a way with your words and could charm a bird from out of the trees."

Rachel continued trying to see who was coming for a visit as a smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"Why it is Adam Cartwright, and he has a girl with him. We haven't seen him in ages. I wonder who the girl is?"

"Well, let's quit guessing and go and find out, sweetheart."

James grabbed his wife's arm and led her out to meet the wagon that was pulling up in front of the house.

Adam jumped down from the wagon, then turned and lifted Alissa down and set her on the ground beside him. A broad smile came to his lips as he put out his hand to shake James' hand and then reached over and took Rachel in a warm embrace.

"James, Rachel… it is so good to see you both again. How have you two been? It seems like ages since I have been over here."

Rachel laughed as she hugged him. "That's because it has been ages, you little scamp. Why have you waited so long to come and see us?"

Adam turned on the charm as he gave Rachel one of his roguish smiles and said, "Rachel and James, this beautiful girl standing beside me is the reason I haven't had any extra time to come visiting. This is my fiancée, Alissa Adams."

Rachel immediately pulled Alissa into her arms for a long hug and then put her at arms length to look her over.

"Why, Adam, she isn't much bigger than a little girl. Are you sure she is marrying age?" Rachel said grinning, as she looked at Adam and winked.

Alissa smiled at Rachel and with a twinkle in her eye said, "I may be little, but I make up for it with sass and spunk…just ask Adam. He says I have enough for two people! It is really nice to meet you both. Adam has told me a lot about you on the ride over here."

"Well now, honey, let's quit standing here talking and you and I will go into my kitchen and you can tell me all about yourself. I know I can tell you a few good stories about our Adam here too!"

Adam grinned rather sheepishly as he and James headed for the barn, while Rachel and Alissa went on into the house.

"Come and make yourself to home, sugar. I can't tell you how pleased I am that Adam has found someone to settle down with. We all wondered if he would ever find that special someone. I can see by looking at you that he hasn't changed his ways in always getting the prettiest gal to fall in love with him. That was never a problem…they all fell hard for that boy. He just never fell hard back. And then when he did, they always seemed to break his heart."

Rachel pointed to a chair by the kitchen table for Alissa as she spread some flour out on the table to roll her piecrust on.

"Now, you aren't gonna break our Adam's heart, are ya?"

Alissa shook her head as she answered Rachel, "No way, Rachel…I love that man with my whole being. And when we are apart, my heart aches to be with him."

Alissa sat there with a dreamy look on her face after she answered Rachel.

"My goodness child, I can see by your face how much you love that boy. This is good, because there will be many a time when you will want to hit him with a rolling pin. Marriage isn't always a bed of roses, you know? It is a lot of hard work for both of you. It is like this here piecrust. If you don't add the right ingredients, then the crust will be dry and fall apart…just like a marriage. You have to add the right ingredients…like love and laughter and patience and understanding."

Rachel proceeded to roll out the piecrust as she continued talking.

"And most important of all… is forgiveness. You have to have that. There will be times he will make you angry and maybe even hurt your feelings, but you have to be able to forgive one another just like the bible says. We all make mistakes from time to time and will need that forgiveness to get us through."

Rachel smiled as she looked over at Alissa, "Do you and Adam argue much? Probably not much beings you are just engaged."

Alissa rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"Oh no, Rachel, we definitely have our little arguments. He is way too stubborn and bossy and worries about me putting myself in dangerous situations. While I am a carefree spirit and probably way too independent for my own good most of the time. We have had several discussions about that very subject."

Rachel laughed softly.

"Good for you, child… a girl with fire and sass. Good for you! Too many women let a man walk all over them. That isn't good for a marriage either. You need to have balance with marriage…kind of like scales. If one side is too strong, then the weaker side can't hold its own against it. Heaven knows this country needs a strong woman to survive it. The weather here alone can be devastating sometimes. And just surviving childbirth is a chore for a strong woman…a weak woman doesn't stand much of a chance. So you stay strong!"

Rachel held the pie in her hand as she cut the crust around the edges. Then she looked over at Alissa and winked.

"Now you listen here, child. Don't ever go to your bed angry either. You take each other in your arms and give him a kiss. Now it may only be a peck, but it still will count. You may have had the worst argument ever, but you don't want that heavy burden on your shoulders when you go to sleep. You want to wake with the promise of a new day with each other. Promise me you will do that, Alissa."

"I promise, Rachel. You have so many words of wisdom…how long have you and James been married?"

Rachel carried the pie over to the oven and put it in and closed the oven door. Then she turned around and wiped her wrinkled hands on her apron.

"Let's see now…guess it has been going on sixty years. My how times flies."

Rachel came over and sat down at the table with Alissa. "These old hands have made a whole passel of pies in those sixty years," she chuckled.

She rubbed her hands as she started to reminisce.

"Why these old hands have done a whole lot of things in sixty years. I harvested crops when the rains were coming down so hard you couldn't see. I've helped put out a fire on the barn while my dear Jamie boy rushed the stock out so they wouldn't perish."

"What a sweet name you have for James," Alissa commented; as she sipped some tea from the dainty pink and white porcelain teacup that Rachel had set down in front of her.

Rachel laughed as she put her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Yes, I gave that name to James a long time ago. He just has always been my Jamie boy. Of course that is when I am not angry with him. I have another name for him then…but I won't tell you that one!"

Rachel poured Alissa another cup of tea and set the teapot slowly down on the table. Then she looked at her wrinkled hands again.

"Yes, dear, these old hands have done so much over the years. I've held a cool cloth to my beloved's forehead, praying to the good Lord to spare him as he lay dying with fever. And then clasped them in prayer as I thanked him for giving me my husband back. I've fought off Indians trying to save our lives and property till help arrived… and God forgive me… killed some of them too."

Rachel's eyes started to tear as she brought the edge of her white apron up to wipe away a tear. Then she looked down at her old wrinkled hands lying in her lap once more as she softly spoke.

"With these hands… I wrapped up my small baby boy and buried him up on the hill under the old tree. I wanted him to be able so see the whole valley from there. His name was Isaac and we lost him to a fever when he was one. I thought I would loose my mind for a while. But with the love of the Lord and my Jamie boy…eventually I was able to go on. Then we were blessed with two more fine sons. We all live far apart now, but they write often."

Rachel stood up and wiped her tears and smiled as she came over and took Alissa's hands in hers.

"Now then, enough about me…let's look at these hands of yours, child. Oh, they are fine, strong hands! I am sure you will hold lots of beautiful babies in these hands and work along side that handsome man of yours for many years to come!"

Rachel let go of Alissa's hands and walked over and checked on her pie.

"Almost done, sugar. Now it is time you told me all about yourself, and then I will tell you some great stories I have about that scamp out in the barn with my Jamie boy. I have got some good ones to share with you," Rachel said laughing, as she came and sat back down at the table.

oooooo

Out in the barn Adam and James were having their own little talk about marriage.

"You see, Adam, marriage is a give and take kind of thing. Sometimes you are the one that is doing the taking, and sometimes you are the one doing the giving. It all depends on whose needs are being met. My Rae and I have always been partners in this life. I guess that is what makes a happy marriage…being able to share the joys and sorrows that life throws your way."

James shook his head and slowly walked over and sat down on a hay bale across from Adam.

"You have to have a lot of patience in a marriage too, Adam. And believe me, my Rachel can try a man's patience to no end. Oh some of the arguments we have had sure have been somethin'! She was a strong woman with certain ideas when we first got married. Of course me being the man, I thought she should always do things my way! She set me straight on that one right quick," James laughed, as he slapped his knee.

Adam grinned at James last comment as he brushed off some straw from his pant leg.

"Believe me, I can relate to that. Alissa and I have had our fair share of disagreements also. She is one independent and stubborn little gal. But I wouldn't have her any other way!"

Adam leaned forward slightly and looked at James as his hazel eyes twinkled, "Just don't tell her I said that!"

"Why do you call Rachel…Rae?" Adam asked, as he took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Cause she is my little ray of sunshine. So I call her Rae…short for Rachel. Now she isn't always a ray of sunshine, but then neither am I. That's why you need understanding and forgiveness in a marriage too. We have had to pull together many times against what the world has thrown at us. But with the good Lord and each other, we have always handled anything."

"JAMIE BOY, ADAM…PIE IS READY. ARE YOU TWO GONNA STAY OUT THERE FOREVER?"

James stood up and smiled. "Speaking of my lovely wife, I believe she is calling us for some of her famous pie. Let's not keep the beautiful ladies waiting, Adam."

ooooooo

Later that afternoon after Adam and Alissa had waved to James and Rachel, they turned in the buckboard and headed for home.

Alissa lay her head on Adam's shoulder as she sighed, "This was the best day I have had in a long time, Adam. Rachel had so much wisdom to pass on to me about marriage. I learned so much today."

Adam reached over and took Alissa's hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips as he kissed the palm of her hand tenderly.

Then he gazed into her eyes as he softly said, "I know that you have consented to be my wife, Alissa. But I also want you to be my partner in everything that is ahead of us. I want us to have the same kind of wonderful marriage that those two fine people have had. I too have learned a lot from James today."

"Oh, Adam, do you really think we could have the same kind of marriage that James and Rachel have had?"

Adam leaned over and gently kissed Alissa's inviting mouth. "With you in my life, my love…I know we will."

Rachel and James stood there waving at the buckboard until it was no longer in sight. Then they turned around and stood there looking at the house they had built together so many years ago. James reached down and patted his wife's bottom lightly.

Rachel swatted playfully at James' hand as she said, "Stop that foolishness, Jamie boy. We aren't youngsters anymore."

With a twinkle in his eye James replied, "Rae, you will always be young in my eyes!"

Then he gave her bottom a playful tap and started quickly for the house as he yelled over his shoulder, "Last one there has to do the dishes!"

The End

oooooooo

I hope you enjoyed this sweet elderly couple. If they made you smile, then Please take a moment to let me know. I always appreciate hearing from you.


End file.
